A Bit Pitchy
by babybluecat247
Summary: Follow Beca, Jesse and their friends through sophmore year at Barden University. Will Beca and Jesse be able to handle the new found pressures of being a couple and being competitors to win the ICCA's. Will the Barden Bellas be able to keep their spot as top dog or with the Trebles take back their trophy. LEMON! Please review.
1. Beca the Treblemaker

**I do not own pitch perfect, the characters, or the songs that I put in my story. The only thing that I own are the new characters that I put into my story. I Recommend watching the movie before reading this story.**

So we are at the very weird but interesting aca-auditions, "Okay nerds lets go with, Adele's Set Fire to the Rain." I said tapping my pencil against the table. Fat Amy was acting very weird, she kept looking up and down and the Trebles. I on the other hand was paying attention to how boring the auditions were. First was a really tiny girl that kinda reminded me of Lily.

I let it fall, my heart,  
And as it fell you rose to claim it  
It was dark and I was over  
Until you kissed my lips and you saved me

My hands, they're strong  
But my knees were far too weak,  
To stand in your arms  
Without falling to your feet

But there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew.  
All the things you'd say  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

When I lay with you  
I could stay there  
Close my eyes  
Feel you here forever  
You and me together  
Nothing is better

'Cause there's a side to you  
That I never knew, never knew,  
All the things you'd say,  
They were never true, never true,  
And the games you'd play  
You would always win, always win.

_[Chorus:]_  
But I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!

I set fire to the rain  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time!

Sometimes I wake up by the door,  
That heart you caught must be waiting for you  
Even now when we're already over  
I can't help myself from looking for you.

_[Chorus:]_  
I set fire to the rain,  
Watched it pour as I touched your face,  
Well, it burned while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

I set fire to the rain,  
And I threw us into the flames  
When it fell, something died  
'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, ohhhh!

Oh noooo  
Let it burn, oh  
Let it burn  
Let it burn

Well the auditions were over and we went to kidnapp our new members. We were standing in our old rehearsal spot and we had the candels, wine, and scarfs out like they were last year. I went behind a girl and started to take of her bag. "The sopranos Cassie," a sandy blonde, short girl with green eyes,"Tasha," a tall, colored, brunette. "The metsos, Sophia," a girl that happened to look a lot like Aubrey, "Jenna Willy," a 5'8, busty, blonde with blue eyes. "The altos, Ally," a red head with green eyes and freckles, "Tina," a bleach blonde with a look like she doesn't wanna be here. I walked to the table in front and started the initiation. "We shall start by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you."

"Now place your scarf in your right hand aca-bitches," Amy said happy but also with a bit of attitude.

"Now repeat after me, I sing your name, but before you do match it to a high C," They repeated, "Promise to fufill the duties and responcibilities of a Bella woman. Oh and last year Aubrey gave a speech about how we can't have a relationship with a Treble."

"But thanks to Beca that is no longer a rule." Stacie said very happily.

"Congrast bitches, your all Bellas now." Amy started to drink the wine again. "Follow me to Aca-initiation night," The freshmen were so easy to control. We walked for a while until we got to the bowl where the initiation was held.

"Welcome to Aca-intiation night, please just don't get to drunk cause we have classes and rehearsals tomorrow." I said looking around for Jesse.

"Becaw! awkaw! Do my eyes decieve me or are you apart of Bella, your one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella boys and we're gonna have acachildren its inevideble."

"Wow did you just repeat everything you said to me last year? You must be really drunk right now, just like you were last year."

"Well the difference is I don't think I can pass a sebriety test right now." Jesse kept walking over benches and went to kiss me, I pushed him away cause his breath smelt so much.

"I'll kiss you when you either get a breath mint, brush your teeth, or when your sober." I said keeping my hand on his chest. "You know we should go down to the radio station, and do something I know Luke wouldn't like."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" he said while putting a breath mint in him mouth.

"Just follow me weirdo." I said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the station. He managed to walk fast enough to grab my waist. "Now remember last year when Luke told us not to have sex on the table?"

"Yes I remember that day quite well actually," he said while playing air guitar.

"Well, Luke graduated last year, so we have to whole place to ourselves." I said while walking into the station.

"I like where this is going," Jesses said. I started to kiss his perfectly soft lips, he started to melt. I started to unbotton his jeans, as he started to take my navy blue tanktop off. "You know we better clear off this table, we don't want to get a paper cut." he said while he dumped everything onto the floor.

"I think that is much better," We went into another deep kiss, he kicked off his jeans and pulled me closer. I jumped up and rapped my legs around his waist I pulled off his shirt and saw hist perfectly solid abs. He pushed me agianst a wall, and started to kiss down my neck. I could feel my self forgetting that I was having sex in a dirty run down radio station, where probably many people have done it before. It wasn't very romantic, but I've never been one for romance. I started to moan when he kissed that sensitive spot on my neck. He then moved me to the table and unbottoned my jeans. Then I had an idea, "Hey can you give me a sec?" I asked and then I hurried to the door. I looked it and then looked at him he was just mad I made him stop. Then I ran to the booth. I looked in the shelf and found a song. I put it on and Jesse just started to laugh. "Its a great song for any occasion." It was our song, "It perfectly sums up the movie."

"Wow you would put this song on right now. I knew you would love the Breakfast Club." He said while walking over to the booth. He picked me up and sat me in the chair on his lap. "I hope my girlfriend doesn't get mad at me for kissing this insanly sexy girl."

"I don't think she'll mind." I said while reattaching our lips. "You know Kimmy Jin, isn't gonna be here until tomorrow afternoon." I said while looking at Jesse.

"That sounds offully tempting, but what would we do for the next 18 hours?" Jesse said while kissing my shoulder.

"We could watch Rocky, and grab some juice poutches" I said turning the volume of the song down.

"Or we could relive your parents divore, or visit a gynocologist." We both started to laugh, we had a lot of fun last year even though I was a total bitch half the time.

"Jesse,"

"Yeah," He said still kissing my shoulder.

"We gotta hide." I said while running to grab our clothes.

"Wait, why? We were having so much fun." Jesse said chasing after me.

"Look out the window," I said pointing to the blue and red lights out side.

"Ah I forgot to tell you that right before Luke graduated, he had a secruity system put in. We must've triggered the silent alarm when we came in."

"I don't want my dad coming to get me at a police station again, so lets go," I said handing him his shirt and pants.

"Well at least Luke didn't put in a secruity camera," Jesse said while trying to run and put his clothes on at the same time. All I had to do was button my jeans and put on my tank top. We managed to get out without the cop seeing us. We ran to my dorm room and sat on my bed. "That was fun, even though you know german."

"Oh haha bringing that up again I see. Just because you couldn't tell that Darth Vader was Luke's father doesn't mean that I'm not fun." I said going over to my CDs.

"Oh don't be like that Becky," He said grabing my waist.

"You know, I really don't like that name."I said as I turned to face him. Before I could say anything else he pulled me onto the bed and started to kiss me. I started to unbotton his pants for the second time tonight. Then he got up and locked the door.

"No more interuptions." He said pining me to the mattress. He took off my shirt and then unbottoned my jeans. I took of his shirt and through both my jeans and his shirt onto the floor. He then through his jeans onto my desk. He started to kiss down my chest and found himself inbetween my breast. He looked at me and unhooked my bra. He through that in some corner of the room. I was starting to take off his boxers but was way ahead of me, he also took off my panties at the same time. He started to kiss my breast and massage the other one. I tangled my fingers into his hair and pulled him up into a deep kiss. It felt right at that moment, I started to moan and feel him getting hard. I could feel him positioning himself to enter. I held the sheets and felt him thrust in and out of me. I could feel that I was ready and soon I could see in his eyes that he was too. We both climaxed at the same time and we laid on my bed togther. It started to get hard to keep my eyes open, we soon fell asleep.


	2. Shower Me With Roses

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**I hope you like the story, click back now if you don't like a lot of Lemon and Romance.**

I woke up to the face of a boy, who had made my life better in every way possible. I no longer feel the need to be that outsider. He slowly opened his eyes and I saw gorgeous brown eyes. "Hi there, you know its really creepy when you look at someone when their sleeping." Jesse said as he ran his hand up and down my side.

"Yeah well its also creepy to sneak into a radio station and not remember that there is a silent alarm." I said then gave him a peck on the cheek. I rolled over and saw that it was 9:42, "Ughhh, we slept through first and second period. Oh well I'll just go to third period, how bout you?"

"How bout I what?" Jesse said rolling me back over and pushing his lips against mine. He ran his tongue on my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. I was so tired I just let him be incontrol. I could feel every inch of myself giving into the kiss.

We broke the kiss so I could say something. "How bout you keep doing this, oh and keep in mind that we are still naked." I said while raising an eyebrow.

"That is very tempting," He said while positioning himself ontop of me. "I think we should go to the Treble house tonight, the guys won't start rehearsals till tomorrow.

"Uhh shit, I can't I need to go to Bella rehearsals tonight. We have a bunch of newbies and we need to teach them dance steps and pick out our songs for the competitions." I said while he kissed my neck. "Class starts in less than 45 minutes. Wanna go take a shower, you could probably get rid of the smell of beer."

"Well thats something to make the mood." Jesse said as he went to go put on his robe that he left here last year. "I really gotta remember to take home my stuff."

"Yeah thats been here since two weeks after the ICCAs. I didn't mind though, the only people that did were my dad and Kimmy Jin. He can you pass me my robe?" I asked while sitting up.

"Sure Becky." He knows I don't like that name.

"Hey remember when you used to be jealeous of Luke. Yeah your not the only one who can come up with smart comments, Jess or should I say 'And the chess match continues.' guy."

"Can we just go, we gotta get ready for class." Jesse said while opening the door.

"Okay but keep in mind that your not actually aloud in this dorm before 11 and after 8." I said while looking to see who was in the hall. "Okay now lets hurry before someone comes." I grabed my bag of soaps and we headed to the showers.

We got into a shower and took off our robes. "You know, you are so beautiful." Jesse said as he pushed me agianst the wall of the shower.

"Well you should know that your not the first one to see me naked in a shower." Jesse looked at me weirdly.

"Oh yeah and who was the first?" Jesse looked almost jealous.

"Just Chloe, the red head who had nodes." Jesse just gave me a weird look. I took that as he wanted me to explain. "Well I was coming in her to take a shower and I was singing Titanium. I had just got in, the Chloe opened the curtain and just listened to me sing. Then she said 'You can sing.' and some other things that I can't really remember. She wouldn't leave until I sang to her and anyways I was naked she was naked and then I found out that she was with a guy while she was taking a shower. He came around the corner and he was naked as well. So you weren't the first guy I saw naked either."

"Yeah you really didn't need to tell me any of that." He said while gropping my breasts.

I started to moan, and I grabed my shampoo. "Do you mind washing my hair." I said while handing him the bottle.

"Sure." He said with a sudductive look on his face. I bent down and started to massage his member. He was a little surprised but he started to moan with pleassure. He massaged the shampoo into my hair and then he pulled me up so that he could rinse it out. Then I hurried to pin him against the wall and remembered that I had some of his old shampoo that he used when he left his robe. I massaged his perfect brown hair and he sucked on my breast. He picked me up and I went agianst the other wall. We fell into a passionate kiss and asked if he wanted to do it standing up. I didn't even get a responce all I got was kisses down to my belly button. I could feel him getting hard and he quickly possitioned himself. All I could feel was the rythm of him and me going at it. He picked up the pace and we climaxed right before someone walked into the stall next to us.

"Oh well now we really gotta hurry it up in here" I whispered to Jesse, then we heard Fat Amy singing with a guy with her. I guess she didn't realize someone else was in here.

"Its Fat Amy and Bumper." Jesse whispered, "Shit I think their going at it as well."

"Is someone else in here?" Amy said as she opened the curtain to our stall.

"What the hell are you doing you aca-idiot? You know boys aren't aloud in the girl dorms before 11." Amy said while looking up and down Jesse.

"Ya liking what your seeing cause if you look at him like that agian you won't be seeing anything for a while." I said standing in front of Jesse. Did I really just act like the jealous girlfriend? I could tell Jesse was surprised as well. Then I felt something that felt almost good, the grip of Jesse's hand on my ass.

"Well no reason to act like an aca-bitch." Amy said crossing her arms.

"Oh and we know Bumper is with you."

"I'm not with this disgusting person, I'm just having a little fun." Bumper said as he came to stand behind Amy.

"Oh right I'm the disgusting one," Amy said pushing Bumper back into their stall.

"Lets just get done with our shower and get to class." I said while closing the curtian and grabing my conditioner. I asked Jesse if he wanted to smell like roses or lavender. He chose to use his leftover axe conditioner. We left the showers and I could tell Jesse had something on his mind. "Okay we are away from Amy and Bumper, out with it." I said closing my door behind us.

"You acted like the jealous girlfriend, why?"

"Because you know amy she will get with anyone with a dick." I said not trying to blush.

He pulled me close to him and I could feel his heart beat faster and faster, "I, um, I wan't to tell you something, meet me at our spot on the court yard right after Bella rehearsal."

"Okay," I said while I gave him a quick kiss. "Your still a weirdo," I said going to my closet.

"Yeah but I'm your weirdo, thats the different between guys that you call weirdos and me."

"I laughed and got ready for class."

"Tonight in the court yard, don't forget." Jesse said as he left the room to go to his dorm. I got done changing and headed to third period. That was the most boring class I had had since Intro to Philosophy class last year. The rest of my classes went pretty fast, I couldn't wait to get to rehearsals today because the sooner I got there the sooner I could go see Jesse.

I walked into to our space and saw our old rehearsal schedule on the white board. Aubrey forgot to erase it after we won the ICCAs last year. I saw Stacie coming in out of the coner of my eye, she was wearing jean short shorts and a tanktop. As for me, I was wearing a green T-shirt and black skinny jeans. Stacie was txting and she accidently walked into a chair. "You gotta learn to look up occationally when your txting." I said while helping her up.

"Thanks, I was just txting my boyfriend. He's in New York, for some reason he suddenly want to be a journalist." Stacie said while picking her phone up from the other side of the room. "Wow, this phone really did slide far."

"Do you have any ideas on what songs we should sing this year?" I asked while erasing the board.

"I Cry, If I Die Young, Some Nights, Too Close, and Chasing the Sun. I love those songs,"

"Okay, i'll ask the girls if there are anyother songs that they want." I said as I put the songs up on the board. The girls started pooring in and Amy just kept giving me a dirty look.

"Hey aca-bitch, how was your shower with Jesse?" Amy said as she walked over to me.

"Fine, how was yours with Bumper? I'm sure he's a great person behing the whole LA, asshole thing."

"He's fine actually, he came back to grab the rest of his stuff from the Treble house." Fat Amy said getting all up in my face.

"I took a shower with a dog," Lily said while sitting in her chair. We all looked at her.

"He Lily do you want to beat box and rap this year?" I asked while putting on the marker cap.

"Sure," Lily said taking out her computer.

"Lets get this rehersal started I gotta be somewhere." I said moving the chairs so that we could all see the board. "What are some of the songs that we want to sing this year?" the girls started to name off a bunch of songs. My hand writing started to get messing after awhile, "I think we're good for now, if there are more songs that we come up with over the corse of the competition i'll write them down." We printed out a few songs and then we got done early so I went to go see Jesse. I walked towards the court yard and found Jesse sorrounded by candels and food. I could also see him doing something on his computer. "Juice poutches nice touch," I said while taking a seat next to him.

"Yup I always wanna have the best drinks 2 dollars can buy." Jesse said.

"Wow, very expensive of you." I said turning to face him. Jesse started to kiss down my neck, he stopped for a second and pressed something on his Breakfast Club came on and then he pushed me down on the ground. and unbottoned my shirt. He kissed down my jaw and then down my shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" Jesse said stoping and then looking me in the eye. He got off of me and then I sat up, I need to get all of the grass off my hair.

"Shoot." I said picking up a juice pouch.

"Promise you won't freak out." Jesse said pausing the movie.

"I promise I won't freak out." I said holding up my left hand.

"I, I um," He said stuttering.

"Spit it out weirdo," I said playfully.

"I love you," He said giving me a rose.


End file.
